Bittersweet illusion
by Schwerelos
Summary: Conrad piensa y recuerda acerca de la mujer que llegó a amar y el cruel giro que les dio el destino.


No fue amor a primera vista.

La expresión puede resultar cruelmente irónica, pero él podía afirmar que no fue amor a primera vista, definitivamente no. Fue verla todos los días y más que nada, conocerla y estar a su lado y notar su fuerza de voluntad, su resolución a hacer las cosas, su espíritu fuerte, libre, dulce y cálido. Fue todo eso lo que, de a poco, lentamente, fue entrando en su corazón hasta que un día, un día común como cualquier otro en que iba a acompañarla, como siempre, se quedó casi paralizado al verla. Sintió que de pronto le faltaba el aire y se dio cuenta, de golpe, que la amaba. No estaría seguro de poder explicar cómo y por qué pasó, pero si se pusiera a pensar en eso, afirmaría que definitivamente no había posibilidad de no terminar enamorado de ella.

Nunca consideró decirle, no era algo que se le hubiera cruzado por la mente. Estaba ella y estaba él y estar con ella, día a día, prácticamente, y conocerla y acompañarla y vivir y reír con ella era más que suficiente. Y sabía, ella se lo decía de mil y un maneras, sabía que era su mejor amiga, así como él tenía la suerte de ser su mejor amigo. No era necesario decir nada en voz alta, cuando se decían ya todo lo que querían y podían decir. No sólo con palabras, tampoco. Ella manejaba el arte de darse a entender sin decir nada en voz alta, y él se había acostumbrado a esa comunicación tácita, ya sea a fuerza de costumbre, o quizá, o también debido a, que la conocía bien, demasiado bien.

Eran mejores amigos. Si se atrevía a pensar un poco al respecto, podría quizá afirmar que eran más que eso. Eran como almas gemelas, porque encontrarla y conocerla será por siempre una de sus mayores dichas. Era tan perfecto, la manera en que congeniaban y ella sabía lo que él pensaba aunque no pudiera realmente verlo. Tenían sus días, largos días, en que el deber los separaba, por supuesto, pero ninguno se dejaba molestar al respecto. Él sabía, ella sabía, ambos sabían que amaban lo que hacían y porqué lo hacían, trabajaban por un reino mejor, por un mañana mejor, por un día en que no hubiera gente sufriendo, ni amenazas de guerra y pudieran tener paz, paz y felicidad.

Oh, cómo él hubiera deseado poder regalársela.

El día que se enteró de que ella estaba comprometida, él no dijo palabra al respecto. Ella había aceptado tranquilamente y hablaba muy bien sobre aquel que sería su esposo y él… él tan sólo sabía que quería que ella fuera feliz. Era lo único que importaba. Con el pasar de los días y de las semanas, tuvieron que verse menos seguido y ella le contaba sobre su prometido y lo hacía siempre con una sonrisa, y él pudo estar tranquilo. Nunca le preguntó qué sería de ellos, de lo que tenían o no tenían una vez que ella tuviera que casarse, tuviera que estar siempre con su esposo, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no tenía derecho, no le concernía, y a pesar de ello, ella un día le afirmó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, diciéndole que no se dejara perturbar por aquellos días aún lejanos. Que no tratara de ver más allá y que siguieran disfrutando del hoy en día, de su compañía mutua. Que ya verían qué harían llegado el momento. Que tomaría más que aquello para perder una amistad como la suya. Él se tranquilizó, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta que ese tema, delicado tema, lo había molestado tanto, pero luego de que ella le dijo aquellas palabras sintió que se levantaba un peso de su corazón y fue así que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que todo eso lo afectaba. De lo mucho que, a pesar de todo, la amaba.

Estaba seguro que no la perdería. Que sin importar lo que trajera el futuro, la tendría a su lado, aunque fuera en la lejanía, pero que siempre serían ellos, fuera lo que realmente pudieran ser en el fondo, él nunca quiso ahondar mucho al respecto.

Pero entonces estalló la guerra.

El día que se despidieron, él tuvo un mal presentimiento. Por supuesto que lo peor podía pasar, y él no dudaría en entregar su vida por su reino, por su gente, pero no era eso lo que realmente le molestaba, no estaba seguro, no podía quitárselo de la mente. Ella le sonrió, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, le deseó buena suerte y le aseguró que se verían cuando todo hubiera terminado. Él le sonrió de vuelta, besó sus manos como un caballero lo hace con su dama y le prometió que volvería.

Le prometió que volvería.

Estaba dispuesto a morir, por supuesto, sabía que quizá no podría mantener su promesa, pero se aseguró de hacer todo lo posible para poder cumplirla. Tuvo la suerte de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado, quien lo ayudó a regresar sano y salvo. A volver a ella.

Pero ella ya había muerto.

No había estado preparado para eso. Podía enfrentarse contra el enemigo más poderoso, luchar en la batalla más cruenta, ir y sacrificar su vida si fuera necesario sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero jamás hubiera podido estar preparado para verla morir a ella. Y ni siquiera verla morir, sino que ella se había adelantado, por supuesto, había partido, dejándolo atrás, y él jamás volvería a verla.

No volvería a verla.

No pensó que volvería a verla, no pensó que sería posible volver a verla, pero entonces se enteró de… todo. De por qué lo hizo, de por qué tuvo que pasar, tenía que pasar de esa forma de que había mucho más en juego que sólo él o ella o ellos y la vida y la muerte, había tanto más. Y por supuesto, le encargaron cuidar su alma, llevarla hasta otro mundo, y asegurarse que llegaría a manos de aquel que sería el elegido, quien, ¿quizá? Podría brindarles el futuro que ambos habían anhelado, por el que él había peleado y sobrevivido, y por el que ella había decidido morir.

A partir de entonces todo dio tantos giros y cambios que no quiso siquiera ponerse a pensar sobre ninguno de ellos, sino que tan sólo los aceptaba ni bien sucedían. Esta otra persona, esta nueva persona, esta persona completamente diferente, pero aún tan, tan similar a ella, era alguien a quien él había decidido proteger. Al principio fue sólo por recuerdo y en honor a ella, porque era lo menos que podía hacer, cuidar su alma cuando no había podido protegerla de otra manera. Pero eventualmente, esta persona se volvió alguien a quien él realmente quería proteger. No era por ella, no era sólo por ella, sino por quien él era: alguien con un corazón enorme, un corazón de oro, que sinceramente, y a pesar de ser alguien completamente extraño y ajeno, quería lo mejor para todos los demás. Quizá era sólo él mismo quien terminaba encariñado con personas así, personas que amaban el mundo con todo su corazón y que siempre pensaban en otros antes que en sí mismos. Quizá.


End file.
